


ClownKomaeda and the thick red bloon

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ClownKomaeda's bored and horny. Let's have fun with a sausage shaped bloon!





	ClownKomaeda and the thick red bloon

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to go in a different way.

It was another boring day for ClownKomaeda. Clownmaeda had gone off to work, leaving the poor clown to honk alone. He missed his beloved Clownmaeda dearly, but they needed money to support their clown career. ClownKomaeda sighed, glancing over to his right. His eyes widened as he saw a long, red bloon floating beside him. ClownKomdaeda stared at it, many thoughts racing through his head.  
"You know you want me~" He heard the bloon whisper in his mind.  
"You can have me. I'm all yours~" The bloon spoke again, floating slowly towards him. ClownKomaeda, who was too desperate, aggressively reached out for the bloon. He drew it towards him, licking all over it. The bloon giggled as it was being slathered in ClownKomaeda's saliva. The red bloon's intention was to penetrate ClownKomaeda, hoping to get a taste of that sweet clown ass. Boy was the bloon wrong once ClownKomaeda opened his mouth widely, saliva dripping onto the poor bloon. The bloon twitched frantically, thinking that the hungry clown would let go. To it's dismay, ClownKomaeda had already moved it half way down his throat. The bloon let out a sob as the rest of it's body was finally shoved down ClownKomaeda's throat. It mentally cringed as it heard the beast gulp it down. ClownKomaeda let out a burp, patting his bloated belly. His let out a surprised honk as he felt the bloon inflate itself as a last attempt to escape. ClownKomaeda smirked, relishing the feeling of the squirming bloon. Finally the bloon had stopped inflating, giving up on it's chances of escape. ClownKomaeda let out a loud burp, patting his very bloated stomach. What a wonderful dinner.


End file.
